giboanime3fandomcom_ja-20200215-history
The Sex Teacher
The Sex Teacher is the unnamed lover of Yusuke's Mother and the secondary antagonist of the Gibo Alongside Yusuke's Mother, he is responsible for Yusuke's descent into depravity. Appearance The Sex Teacher is a bespectacled middle aged gentleman with a short mustache. When shown naked and shadowed , the Sex Teacher has shown to be slim, with a mildly muscular build. He has a long and firm penis which is the source of his powerful libido. Personality The Sex Teacher enjoyed having sex with beautiful and attractive women, particularly Yusuke's Mother. He has no qualms in commiting adultery, turning a married housewife and loving mother into a complete nymphomaniac. Having spent everyday having sex with Yusuke's Mother in the Yagami's house, while Yusuke was in school and at home in the hentai anime. Though, he did worried that Yusuke might discover his adultery with his mother when he gave Yusuke's Mother an orgasm. History The Sex Teacher is not only a master of coitus but also has a extremely powerful libido for having sex with women, having experience in making love to many women. At some point, he met Yusuke's Mother, a very beautiful house wife with an extremely voluptuous body with enormous breasts which remains untarnished even after giving birth. Despite her immense beauty, Yusuke's Mother is completely neglected by her workaholic husband for several years after their marriage. Yusuke's Mother asked the Sex Teacher to teach her how to have good sex in order to regained her husband's attention. Charmed by her immense beauty and sexiness, he consented, where he would teach through experiential learning. During a summer day when Yusuke and Eizo was absent. The Sex Teacher visited the Yagami Residence to give first sex lesson. Both he and his sex student went into a bedroom where Sex Teacher planned to have sex with Yusuke's Mother in order to teach her through experience. After he first stripped himself naked, the Sex Teacher calmly observed Yusuke's Mother slowly removed her clothes, revealing her naked and extremely attractive body to him. The Sex Teacher first caressing Yusuke's Mother's rich, enormous and beautiful breasts, by tightly groping her right breast while he licked the nipple of her left breast which he relished as Yusuke's Mother moaned arousingly. He began fingering her vagina as she started to feel anxious,the Sex Teacher reminded her she is no longer a virgin and told her to relax a little more and enjoyed the foreplay which she complied. After some time, where Yusuke's Mother is finally aroused, she sweated heavily as he asked if she is finally aroused which she agreed. Yusuke's Mother covered her mouth with a finger as the Sex Teacher moved closer to her face as he kissed her offscreen. After giving Yusuke's Mother a kiss, the Sex Teacher stand up straight next to a bed as Yusuke's Mother bend down in front of his crotch to sucked his penis, finding her sucking technique to be unsatisfying and mediocre, he calmly told her that she must be more intense in her sucking, she must master her fellatio technique if she does not want her husband to cheat on her. Yusuke_Mother_blowjob_large_size-1-2.jpg Yusuke Mother blowjob3.jpg After licking his penis a few times, the Sex Teacher proceed to gave her a cunnilingus, as he savoured her pussy, he complimented on its tenderness stating that he would never imagined it belong to a woman who gaven birth to children, which Yusuke's Mother replied it embarassing and not to say such things. As he licked further, Yusuke's Mother climaxed as she groped one of her own wonderful breasts. Slowly and gradually, in a missionary position, the Sex Teacher inserted his penis into Yusuke's Mother vagina takingf away her chasity and becoming the first man to have sex with her for the first time after years. As he questioned her how does it feel to have a recieve a man inside her after a long time, she replied she don't know. The Sex Teacher started thrusting his penis deep into Yusuke's Mother Vagina before pulling it out and thrust deep again. Intensifying the coitus, Yusuke's Mother moaned in estactic pleasure. As a finishing to maximize her pleasure. The Sex teacher in reverse cowgirl position, tightly groped Yusuke's Mother voluptuous breasts as he masterly thrusted his penis into her pussy to ejaculated inside her womb, he asked is the sex comfortable, she replied yes,as he ejaculated inside her pussy as she moaned very loudly. Overtime, the Sex Teacher continued to visit the Yagami Residence to continued their sex lessons admist the throes of passion, eventually Yusuke's Mother developed tremendous romantic love for the Sex Teacher. He officially became lovers with his sex student as Yusuke's Mother became his favourite lover as the Sex Teacher would spent everyday having extremely passionate sex with Yusuke's Mother to consumate their love. Eventually during a particularly intense sex session, Yusuke found the Sex Teacher intensely thrusting his penis into Yusuke's Mother's vagina producing loud sounds of copulation, Yusuke's Mother perfectly matched his pace and movement. As the sex escalate at its most intense; the adulterous lovers climaxed in a creampie in absolute pleasure as the Sex Teacher loudly moan with Yusuke's Mother with immense ecstasy. After having a creampie, Yusuke's Mother and the Sex Teacher then continued to have sex until Eizo's working time is nearly over, knowing her husband Eizo is returning home, Yusuke's Mother told the Sex Teacher to hurry up and give her an orgasm as her husband is coming home, though the Sex Teacher agreed, he feels reluctant as Yusuke has already reached home by now and is deeply worried that her son will discovered their adultery if he were to give her an orgasm, which she told him it is alright as she think her son is outside their house busy collecting insects and won't discover their adultery, not knowing Yusuke is actually peeking on them. Feeling reassured, the Sex Teacher prepared to ejaculate inside Yusuke's Mother vagina for one last time before Eizo returned home. Having ejaculated inside her womb at least, the Sex Teacher impregnated Yusuke's Mother thus conceiveing Yusuke's Half-Sister. Abilities Master Sex Specialist: The Sex Teacher is an extremely skilled master of sex with immense sexual experience with many women. The Sex Teacher could gave Yusuke's Mother such tremendous sexual pleasure she chose to give up on her husband and became lovers with him instead. Under his sex training, Yusuke's Mother became a skilled master of sex in her own right. * Foreplay/Sexual Inducement: As a master of sex, The Sex Teacher is an expert in foreplay to induced sexual arousal, during their first sex lesson, the Sex Teacher groped and licked Yusuke's Mother's breasts with great skill quickly arousing her, when he started fingering her vagina, he could tell that Yusuke's Mother is gettng anxious and nervous, thus he reminded her that she had already lost her virginity and told her to just relax and enjoyed it. * Fellatio Knowledge: Having extensive experince from many other women sucked his penis before, the Sex Teacher can judge a woman's skill in fellatio by having them briefly sucked his penis once. When Yusuke's Mother gave him a blowjob for the first time, he was completely unfazed by the ticklish sensation of her mouth sucking his penis which is normally the most sensitive part of a man's body, finding her sucking not intense enough to be satisfying. * Cunnilingus: The Sex Teacher is very skilled in cunnilingus, licking Yusuke's Mother so skillfully she tightly groped her breast and moan in incredible pleasure. He could tell the superior quality of Yusuke's Mother's vagina in comparison to the other women's vagina he licked before. Having also tasted the vagina of other women who has concieved and birthed children, the Sex Teacher found Yusuke's Mother vagina so exqusite he found it hard to believed that she has given birth. * Missionary positon: The Sex Teacher is well versed in the missionary position, having first inserted his penis into Yusuke's Mother Vagina, the sensation alone is enough for her to moan loudly. He proceded to thrust his penis in her a few times in the Missionary Position causing her to moan even more. * Reverse Cow Girl position: The Sex Teacher employed the reverse cow girl position t maximize her pleasure tightly groping Yusuke's Mother breasts while thrustng his penis in her vagina at the same tme with masterful skill. In the end as they climaxed Yusuke's Mother make a series of aroiusng moans before moaning one last time in pleasure. * Standing Sex Position: Once The Sex Teacher employed the standing sex position and he is able to quickly make Yusuke's Mother climax in a short period of time before Eizo returned home. * Doggy Style Position: The Sex Teacher is particularly masterful in doggy style position, during the first sex lesson, he could gived Yusuke's Mother estactic pleasure, on the day Yusuke discovered their adultery, the Sex Teacher could have such intense sex and continued to increased its intensity that his penis could produced loud sounds of copulation as the force of his thrusting penis into Yusuke's Mother vagina caused her vaginal discharge to sprayed out. The Sex Teacher bending his hips and'' thrustng his penis inside Yusuke's Mother in pace with her bouncing her breasts and upper body, as they climax in a creampie, the Sex Teacher also bend his back along with Yusuke's Mother ejaculating inside her vagina as they both moan loudly harmoniously in inmmese pleasure. 'Enhanced Sexual Instinct: The Sex Teacher has incredible stamina and an extremely powerful libido, able to have extremely passionate sex with Yusuke's Mother everyday without tiring. * '''The Sex Teacher's Penis: The Sex Teacher has a long and firm penis which is further honed through sex with many women. ** [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Orgasm_Inducement Orgasm Inducement] His technique in using his penis is extraordinary, able to give Yusuke's Mother tremendous sexual pleasure. Facilites [[Former Yagami Residence|'Former' Yagami Residence]]: The residence of the Yagami Family. The Sex Teacher began to visit this residence to give Yusuke's Mother sex lessons, as the two officially became lover, the residence became their love nest to have sex with each other during Yusuke and Eizo's absence. Quotes * That's right. But with Yusuke-Kun here? (そうですね。でも祐介くんがいるんじゃ? Sou Desu ne, Demo Yusuke-Kun ga irun ja) * How is it? After a long time, to finally received a man inside, what do you think? (どうだ、久しぶりに男受け入れた感想 ,うーん? Dou da, hisashiburi ni otouko ukeireta no kansou umm?) * Be a little more intense, if you don't want your husband to cheat on you, you must improve your technique (もう少し、刺激にしてくれ。夫浮気をさせ無いするにわ、それなりにのテクニックが必要だぞ。Mousukoushi,shigeki ni shitekure. Otto wo Uwaki saesenai suru ni wa, sore nari ni no technique ga hitsuyou da zou.) Relationships * Yusuke's Mother - Lover * Yusuke's Half-Sister * Yusuke Yagami - Unofficial Stepson * Eizo Yagami - Love Rival